Pixel matrix display devices are known that comprise a number of pixel elements, usually arranged in an orthogonal matrix formation, wherein each pixel element is controlled individually to be illuminated or not. By selectively controlling each pixel, an image may be created.
A flat panel pixel matrix display, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) or an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, can function as a dual view display, in which a first view can be generated along a first viewing angle range and a second view can be generated along a second viewing angle range. Such a dual view display is capable of generating two different views at the same time by assigning one half of the pixels of the pixel matrix to the first view and another half of the pixels of the pixel matrix to the second view.
A dual view display is used, for example, in an automotive application that can be used simultaneously by a driver and a passenger. In such an application, the driver will see the first view, which for example shows parameters of the automobile such as a route navigation display. The passenger may see a second view, for example a TV broadcast or a video.
A well-known method to obtain two views from a single pixel matrix display is the application of a single straight barrier, which includes vertical openings in an otherwise opaque barrier layer. The vertical openings extend substantially continuously along the vertical length of the pixel matrix. However, such a solution to obtain dual views from a single pixel matrix is adversely affected by a relatively poor horizontal resolution.
To solve the poor resolution, so-called stepped barriers are applied. A particular application is the so-called double stepped barrier arrangement (double barrier). Such a double barrier comprises a first barrier layer below and a second barrier layer above the pixel matrix. The barrier layers comprise two-dimensional patterns that allow the first and second views to be generated by the pixel matrix while using a single light source.
It has been found that the use of a double barrier is relatively complex and adversely affects the construction of the dual view display. Construction of such a double barrier requires two relatively thin glass plates, which results in relatively higher costs for the display. Additionally, due to the presence of these two thin glass plates, the variations of thickness of each glass plate must be less than for thickness variations of a single glass plate to obtain a view with similar optical properties as for a single barrier construction. Also, thinner glass plates are more prone to fracture and damage. For these reasons, dual view displays are preferably constructed by means of a single barrier layer.